


Submit

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: Strapless [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: Sorry, series made anyway lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, series made anyway lol

I found myself on my hands and knees, completely naked except for a black collar around my neck. I was looking down at the floor, which was carpeted in white shag. I heard footsteps and saw a pair of black stilettos coming toward me. I didn't dare look up because I knew what the consequence would be for disobeying my Mistress.

I watched as she came closer until she stopped in front of me. She lifted her right leg so the pointy toe of the shoe was under my chin, then slowly pushed my head up. My eyes raked over her long legs, covered black stockings, up to see she was wearing a pleated plaid skirt and a white button-down blouse, then continued to her face. She was smiling down at me as she lowered her foot back to the floor.

“Kneel.” She commanded, and I obeyed immediately. “Look at me.” I flicked my eyes back up to her face, but she pointed down, and I saw her other hand lifting up her skirt. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing panties, but I was surprised to find that she had shaved her pubic hair. “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I did it for you since you've been such a good girl. What do you say to me?”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“You're welcome. Do you have anything else to say?”

“You look very sexy in that outfit.”

“It makes me feel sexy. I'm so wet already.”

Her right hand slipped between her thighs to touch herself, and I felt a gush of wetness between my own legs from watching her. She continued for a couple minutes, and when she stopped, her fingers were glistening with a thick coating. She held out her hand and slowly spread it on my lips before pushing the digit into my mouth.

“Do I taste good?” She asked in a gentle voice.

“Yes, Mistress.” I answered.

Once she had me clean off her other finger, she crouched down to kiss me. I was sure she could taste herself on my lips, but she didn't seem to care. I could smell her arousal, and it was turning me on so much, but I knew I had to wait for my turn to be pleasured. When she finished kissing me, she stood up and went to lay on the couch, beckoning me to follow with a crook of her finger.

“Come to me.” She purred. I crawled onto the furniture to await her next command. “You know what I want.” 

She spread her legs, and I gazed at her bare cunt, licking my lips to taste the remnants of her juices. I could see them shining on her skin and I couldn't wait any longer to bury my face between those strong thighs – my favorite place to be. Her moans caused my womb to throb, and it gradually became a little painful.

“You taste so good, Mistress.”

“Your mouth makes me feel the same. Yes, right there!” 

My tongue must have hit an extra sensitive spot on her clit, and I tried my best not to smile to myself. I pulled away, much to her disapproval, in order to spread her labia apart to inspect every inch of her newly bared flesh. There was so much rose-colored skin, and though pink wasn't my favorite color, I loved it when it came to that part of her anatomy.

“I really do appreciate you shaving for me, Mistress. I love being able to see all of your most private parts.”

“It is rather nice not having it look like you have a mustache.” We shared a laugh. “Have you had enough of me?”

“Never, Mistress.”

“I love that answer, but it's time for something different.”

She swung her leg over my head in order to put both feet on the floor, before rising to stand. I watched the back of the skirt brush the tops of her thighs as she walked into another room. She called for me to return to my earlier position on my hands and knees and to close my eyes. I obeyed what she said, and was praised when she returned.

She stepped close enough to where I could feel the texture of her stockings against my lips, and I absentmindedly pressed a kiss to whatever part of her leg was in front of me (which was probably her shin, just below her knee, judging by the height of her shoes). She must have approved because she didn't chastise me, only told me to keep going up. I slowly kissed my way up her leg, my eyes were still closed so it came as a shock when I reached her upper thigh and felt something caress my cheek.

“What is that?” I asked, brushing my face against it to get a better feel of what it might be.

“Something that I thought you would like. I know I will.” She added with a wicked giggle. “Bring up your right hand and tell me what you think it is.”

I did, running a finger along the length of it. It was smooth and felt a bit like crushed velvet. It was about nine inches long and thick enough to where the tip of my index finger met the tip of my thumb. I immediately knew what it was when I felt the bulbous end, and gasped, opening my eyes without her permission to see a blue dildo.

“Oh my gosh!” I said.

“Don't act so surprised. We've used these before, though this is a different kind. As you can see, there are no straps. Would you like to know why?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“On the other end, there's a knob that's long enough to fit inside me, so I can be pleasured as I fuck you.”

“That's amazing!”

“If you continue being a good girl for me, I might let you fuck me with it some time.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” I took her hand in order to press my lips to her knuckles.

“You're welcome, my dear. Now, why don't you put your hands back on the floor.”

Once I was back in position, she walked to stand behind me, then knelt. I could feel her soft hands gently grab my hips and used her pelvis to tease me with the fake cock. She rubbed the shaft against my sex, and I flinched in surprise when she playfully smacked my ass. She continued torturing me because she wanted me to beg, and I did.

“Please fuck me, Mistress.” I whimpered.

She ended my suffering by thrusting hard into my dripping entrance, and I screamed out in pleasure and a little bit of pain. She began with a slow yet rough pace that gradually sped up. At its height, she was gripping my hip tightly with one hand, her fingernails digging into my skin, while her other hand yanked at my hair.

“You love it when I pull your hair, don't you?” She panted into my ear.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Such a naughty little slut. A very horny little whore. You're even dripping onto the carpet.”

“I'm sorry, Mistress.”

“It's nothing to apologize for. I love seeing how much I turn you on.”

“I'm so close.”

“You love my new cock, don't you?”

“Yes, Mistress. It's so big, and it fucks me so deep. May I please cum?”

“Not until I do. Now, lower your head and put your pretty little ass in the air.” She said as she stopped her rough and frantic thrusting, and I adjusted myself.

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but it made the dildo go deeper, so I suppose it was worth the strain on my leg and back muscles. She resumed her earlier pace, and we were both soon panting and moaning again. I could feel her begin to sweat, and I wished there was a mirror or something so I could see how sexy it looked to have her fuck me like this.

I could tell she was getting close by the sounds she was making, and when she came, her legs were shaking against the backs of my thighs. After pulling out she settled on the floor beside me, but I didn't move until she said I could. The muscles in my legs were burning, and I wished she would tell me I could lay down or something.

“You look so debauched like that.” She said wickedly. “Are you comfortable?”

“No, not really.”

“Would you like to change position?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I bet you would.” She replied with an evil laugh. “Alright, I suppose you can go lie on the sofa. On your back, with your legs open.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

I moved slowly to the couch because my muscles weren't used to being stretched like that for so long, so my body was a bit stiff. I sighed happily when I laid down on the soft cushions. Once I was settled, I spread my legs and shivered as the chilled air hit the wet, hot, and overly-sensitive skin of my sex. My Mistress's eyes fell to my private place, the pupils still dilated and looking hungry.

She knelt on the couch and crawled until her hips were nestled between my thighs. Her face hovered above mine, and I longed to lift my head in order to kiss her. My eyes pleaded with her to close the gap between us, and it completely surprised me when she did. She had never broken her Dominatrix character before, and it made me feel more amazing that my upcoming orgasm had.

“I love you so much, my darling.” She whispered when we parted.

“I love you too, Alex.”


End file.
